


Sit and Rest

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Rebel Space Dads [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, mpreg Kallus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Even though both the medic and Zeb have told Kallus to sit and rest while he's almost due with triplets, Kallus prefers to work instead. Until the babies demand an exit while he's helping AP-5 in the supply room.Before the droid could say anything, he demanded, voice slightly pitched, "AP-5, go get a medic!""Yes, Captain Kallus. I thought you'd never ask." It quickly walked off towards the infirmary. "Don't move, I'll be back soon!"





	Sit and Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey here's another mpreg Kallus fic from ya boi Oblio lmao  
> A lot less Zeb than I thought there'd be but he'll be more involved in my stories in the future lol. I love AP-5 so he gets a role in this lmao  
> Also I'm so glad the clone wars gave us healthy hybrids so I can give u all happy little Lasat human hybrid babies

**Sit and Rest**

Although the medic had suggested very firmly, almost like an order, that Kallus was to stay off his feet as much as possible during these last few days of his pregnancy, he was mostly ignoring it. He was taking the occasional break, of course, but was still working. There were things that had to be done on the base, and he couldn't accomplish them if he was laying around waiting for the babies to be born.

He'd been banned from missions, which he'd agreed to with only a little reluctance. It was to protect the babies, keep him and them out of harm's way. Sure, it meant he was stuck doing work on datapads and consoles, but his back ached so much lately that he was glad he didn't have to be out fighting and stealing like the others.

The day had been going well. He'd finished a meeting to plan out their next few raids on Imperial shipments, and had gone down to the munitions storage area to see if he could do anything. He was feeling nauseous, and knew work would distract him from the queasiness in his stomach and the mild cramps he'd been experiencing the past few hours. The medics had told him the excess of practice contractions he'd been feeling were because he was too active, so he wasn't worried about them.

AP-5 had been glad for his assistance, though his ankles were protesting after so much walking around. He stopped to lean against a crate, catching his breath. Even walking left him winded nowadays with how big he'd gotten. One of the babies kicked, as if to remind him that it and its siblings were the reason for that. He rubbed his belly, wincing at another cramp. It seemed stronger. 

"Captain Kallus, are you alright?" The inventory droid came up to him. "You look unwell."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Noted. Captain Orrelios told me to keep an eye on you if you tried to do extra work. I insist that you find someplace to sit and rest."

"I'm fine, droid. I just need a minute." A baby kicked again. Had they always felt so low? It was like a weight settled in his hips. The nausea resurfaced, full force. He covered his mouth, focusing on not vomiting. 

"You don't look fine, Captain. You look quite the opposite. Should I call the medbay?"

"N-no. It's just some morning sickness. It'll pass." 

If droid's could narrow their eyes, AP-5 would have been doing just that. "I will stay close to you until you feel better. Captain Orrelios said your nausea usually fades after twenty or so minutes."

He sighed. At least the droid wasn't bothersome. He could keep working with it hovering by his side. Kallus continued on, getting back to to what he'd been doing before he stopped. The droid followed.

The cramps only seemed to be getting stronger as time went on, coming more frequently. He found himself timing them using the chrono on his datapad. They were coming in regular intervals.

Okay, maybe he wasn't just experiencing a late bout of morning sickness coupled with practice contractions. Maybe he was having real contractions, and the nausea was just an extra symptom of labor. He squashed down the panic that built up inside of him. He would be fine. He'd been preparing for weeks now. All he had to do was keep calm and go to the medbay once his contractions got bad. His water hadn't broken yet, he had plenty of time.

Soon after he thought that, a warm wetness between his legs said otherwise. He couldn't look down to see, his heavy belly in the way, but it felt like a large gush of fluids had just been released.

"Captain Kallus," AP-5 said to him, as if he was unaware, "I believe your water has broken."

"I know."

"Shall I escort you to the infirmary?"

"No. The contractions aren't concerning yet. I'll go when they're close together."

"Alright. Human labor does take a while, doesn't it? Still, it would be preferable if you sat down, Captain. I can do the walking for you."

Kallus recalled some of the holosites he'd done research on saying that moving around during labor was recommended, something about speeding up contractions. It'd be good if his labor progressed quickly. The sooner the babies were out, the sooner he could feel in control of his body again and be of more use to the Rebellion.

"Exercise is good for me. Don't worry, I'll take rests when I need to. I just... need to change, and then I'll be back." His bunk wasn't too far away, only a few minutes round trip.

The droid wasn't fully convinced, but it let him keep walking without any more protests. 

-

As he typed in a note on his datapad that they were low on proton bombs, he realized something. While he wanted his labor to go by quickly, there was a problem. Zeb was on a mission, and wouldn't be back until the evening. It was early noon. Kallus knew the man wanted to be present for the birth of their children, but at this rate, he'd miss it. And Kallus wouldn't mind having Zeb by his side while he delivered. It'd be comforting. He debated calling him, but then decided against it. There was no use in making the Lasat worry about him for hours. He'd rather just wait until Hera radioed in that they'd be landing in a few minutes to update him.

He put a hand on his belly. "You three better wait for your father." They squirmed. "Don't fuss, I have work to do."

"Captain, are you sure you don't want to sit? You look paler than usual, and you're sweating."

"I just... need to go a bit slower, that's all." He slowed his pace. "We're almost done, anyways." They'd gotten through two-thirds of the crates, Kallus making notes of whether or not they were running low on certain supplies. He'd submit the list to mission control once he was done, so they knew what supplies they should focus on in raids.

Of course, they'd have to update the list once the _Ghost_ returned, but Hera was good at submitting full reports, so it would be cross referenced with his.

The contractions were really getting close. He steadied himself against a crate as another one came, focusing on breathing. AP-5 asked if he was alright, and insisted that he sit again, but he waved the droid off.

Stars, the babies felt low. The pressure was growing, but he wasn't feeling any urge to push, so he dismissed it. AP-5 had gone from assisting him in counting everything, to keeping a close watch on him.

By the time he finished, the contractions were strong. It took focus not to make any noise during them, and he had to hunch over a crate and wait for them to pass. 

He panted, squeezing his eyes shut through the latest pain. He could feel the mass of the first baby moving down, a horrible pressure in his pelvis. His legs were wobbly as the pain peaked.

"Captain?"

"I- I need to sit." Okay, maybe he'd waited too long. It really felt like the first baby was ready to start coming out. Using the crate as support, he slowly lowered himself down. He tried to kneel on the floor, but ended up in a squatting position as he felt the baby pressing against his exit. The change in position seemed to alert his body that he really was in labor, and the urge to push finally appeared. He bore down, groaning.

Before the droid could say anything, he demanded, voice slightly pitched, "AP-5, go get a medic!"

"Yes, Captain Kallus. I thought you'd never ask." It quickly walked off towards the infirmary. "Don't move, I'll be back soon!"

Kallus didn't think he could move if he tried. He kept pushing through the contraction, having to stop every few seconds to pant. There was a burning sensation between his legs as the baby crowned, stretching him. Once the contraction faded, he pulled down his pants and underwear. He couldn't get them off before he needed to push again. 

Slowly, the head emerged. He reached between his legs to support the head with one hand. It didn't look like AP-5 was on its way back yet, so he wasn't sure how he was supposed to catch the baby. He couldn't do it with just one hand. He wouldn't be able to cut the cord while holding the baby either. There was no way he was putting the infant down on the floor.

The shoulders were a bit more difficult to get out, and the first one stretched him even more. As he strained to push out the second, he heard footsteps. 

"Captain Kallus!" That was not AP-5's voice. He vaguely recognized one of the lieutenants as he looked over at them. "Kriff- did you call the medbay, yet?"

"The inventory droid is getting a medic."

"That's good. Do you need help?" He'd rather not give birth in front of a subordinate, but it didn't look like he had much choice. Kallus nodded. The lieutenant knelt down. "Little guy's already partway out!" They supported the baby, and Kallus took his hand back, using his now free arm to help support himself against the crate.

The lieutenant was blessedly quiet as he pushed, letting him focus on giving birth now that he didn't have to worry about catching the baby. 

With a groan and a gasp, the baby was slipping out. There was a brief moment where the pressure was gone, but it was quickly replaced by the next baby's descent.

"It looks a lot like Captain Orrelios already." The baby was purple, with pointed ears. It started wailing. "This is kind of gross, honestly. If I wasn't used to gory missions, I'd have probably fainted."

Kallus agreed. The baby was covered in fluids, and he could feel the same substances dripping down his legs. "I guess it's a good thing Zeb isn't here. I can imagine him passing out. Oh, stars-" Another contraction came, and he had to bear down again.

The lieutenant looked over. "Oh, here comes the medic!"

The medic hurried over, followed by a small medical droid lugging a box of supplies. "Captain, didn't I warn you to come to the medbay before you needed to push?" She had, but he wasn't going to answer. The medical droid set down the box and opened it up. It focused on the baby, cutting the cord and getting it all cleaned up, while the medic took the lieutenant's place between Kallus' legs. 

"It would be preferable to move you to the medbay, but it's too late to move you now. Although you can get in a better position..." She waited until the reprieve, and then helped him get his pants completely off. Now he could spread his legs.

The second baby came down quicker than the first. The stretch of it felt just as bad as the first. So much for the HoloNet's reassurance that his body would get used to it while delivering multiples. "This one's head is a bit bigger, Captain."

Okay, maybe his body had gotten used to it. AP-5 caught up with them. "Oh, you've already had one. Hello, child. I am AP-5." The medical droid beeped up at the inventory droid. "Of course I know she can't understand me. Babies like being spoken too, however. Captain Orrelios told me so." The baby was calming down after being cleaned up and bundled. The medical droid handed the bundle to AP-5, warning it not to drop her.

Kallus would have seconded that if he wasn't so busy pushing.

"Of course I won't drop her. She'd die. Infants have very fragile bones." Kallus gave the lieutenant a pleading look. He was growing less assured of the droid's ability to hold things by the second.

Understanding, they wiped off their hands on a towel the medical droid had brought, and stood up. "Hey, AP, I can take her. She needs to stay warm, and you're metal, you're cold."

"I suppose that's true. Here you go." The lieutenant took the baby. Kallus was relieved.

"Focus on pushing, Captain. This will go even quicker if you don't get distracted."

It took a little more time to deliver the second baby. The newborn began wailing almost immediately as soon as it was out. The medical droid took it, tending to it like it did the first. Kallus watched as it was cleaned up, diapered, and bundled up in a small blanket. The lieutenant took that one as well.

He was getting tired, but had to keep pushing. It was almost over, just one more baby. Then he could get to the medbay and rest.

"It's crowning, Captain. You know, this is the fastest birth I've ever seen, you're lucky." He didn't feel very lucky. He just felt like a mess. Everything hurt and he was sweating all over. He definitely needed a sonic after this. He groaned as the head slowly slipped out. After a few more gut wrenching pushes, the third baby was born. Kallus panted, feeling ready to go limp. "After you deliver the afterbirth, we'll clean you up and get you to the medbay."

The droid cleaned up the baby. A few minutes passed before the afterbirth was out and he'd been moderately cleaned up. The medic helped him pull his pants back on, and got him to his feet. His body immediately protested, his knees almost giving out. AP-5 came over to help keep him up.

Slowly but surely they helped him walk to the medbay. He changed into a medical gown, and could finally get off his feet. It was a relief to be able to sink down onto one of the beds in the infirmary. It wasn't that comfortable, but it was a vast improvement from the floor of the supply room. Once he was settled, the medical droid and the lieutenant handed the babies to him. He managed to hold the three of them.

They were all so small, despite the amount of pain they caused on their way out. The lieutenant had been right when they said the baby looked a lot like Zeb, they all looked predominantly Lasat, with short coats of striped purple fur, and similar ears. Although baby fat was likely the main cause, their faces didn't have such defined lines on them, the typical Lasat facial features softened and not as obvious. The medical droid assured him as he looked at them that they were in perfect health from their initial examinations, and seemed to have all the proper organs that a human or Lasat could need.

So, it seemed humans and Lasats could intermix safely, much like humans and twi'leks could. That was a relief. Most hybrids didn't turn out well.

"Would you like me to do a full scan and blood test on them, sir?" the medical droid asked. 

"Sure." Might as well, since they were in the medbay already. The droid gladly set to work, and soon enough, had three reports ready. The medical droid discussed the reports as Kallus figured out how to nurse the babies comfortably.

"The older two are female, the youngest is male. I took the opportunity to label their clothing so you would know the birth order." The droid had marked the inside of the back with a small number. "Their internal organ structure more closely resembles a human than a Lasat, and the skull is a mix. The blood type is also human." Since they'd grown inside of a human parent, he'd expected that. "The rest of the bone structure resembles a Lasat, though they have five fingers on each hand instead of four, but have four toes on each foot."

"Really?" Kallus moved aside a bit of the blanket of one of them and gently pulled out the infant's arm. It looked like a normal Lasat hand, but with an extra finger like a human. "Huh." He noticed that the two girls had more fur on top of their heads than their brother. Female Lasats tended to have more head hair than males, he remembered.

They were far cuter than any human newborn he'd seen. He recalled that human infants tended to look wrinkled and pink for a while. These three were smooth and purple. Though, he was probably biased. They were his, after all, of course he'd find them cute.

"I'll leave you to rest now, Captain. Just press that button there if you need anything, and I will come. Now, I have other matters to attend to..." The droid left them alone. Kallus focused all his attention on the babies.

After being fed, the triplets settled down, falling asleep on his chest. Kallus felt tired as well, but did his best to stay awake to watch over them. It was relaxing to watch them sleep. Their little ears twitched every so often, and if he listened closely, they each seemed to be making a quiet purring sound. He couldn't feel any vibrations through their blankets, though.

Kallus eventually started to doze off, but a small whimper stopped him. He looked at the three, trying to determine which had made the sound. The middle one whimpered again, starting to squirm. The noise and movement woke up her siblings.

"Shh, it's okay. Go back to sleep..."

-

He did manage to get a few short naps the rest of the day. The babies were loud when they needed something, and the droid did a few more examinations just to make sure they were really alright. Kallus received a painkiller, and it made him a bit nauseous. 

The babies were all awake and wiggling as the medic peeked her head into Kallus' curtained off little space. "Captain, you have visitors."

AP-5 pushed in first. "Hello, Captain Kallus, children. How are you doing?"

"Very well."

"Hey, droid, why do you get to go in first?" Zeb came in as well, moving around the inventory droid to get to them. "Alex! How are they?"

"They're all healthy. No issues so far."

"AP says you had them early this afternoon." Kallus had thought about sending a message now that he was in the medbay, but he hadn't been able to get his hands on a comm. "They ban you from comms in the medbay?"

"My comm is in my jacket, and that was taken somewhere after I changed." One of the babies whined. "They're very vocal. Do you want to hold them?" 

Zeb gladly lifted up one of the babies. "Wow, they're a lot smaller than I thought they'd be."

"Didn't feel so small when they were coming out."

"Everything went fine, then? You got to the medbay without any problems?"

Zeb had also been firm in saying that Kallus was supposed to rest while he was gone and get to the medbay to deliver. Kallus didn't feel like explaining that that hadn't exactly happened. "Yes. I got here and everything went smoothly. It was over with pretty quickly."

AP-5 stepped up. "No, no, that's not what happened. Captain Kallus did _not_ give birth in the medbay. He gave birth in the munitions supply room after refusing to go to the medbay like I suggested. In fact, he would have been without professional help for the delivery if I hadn't gone and gotten a medic."

"Alex! I told you to go to the medbay when you went into labor- and what were you doing all the way in the supply room? You were supposed to be resting in our bunk."

Kallus sighed. He was too exhausted to try and defend himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @apolloknowlton or @tinybibmpreg


End file.
